Ninjutsu
Art of the ninja, deadly, silent and feared throughout the world. Description A Shinobi art that has stayed true to it's roots revolving around swordsmanship, assassination, infiltration, stealth, sabotage, concealment, hand to hand combat and ranged/thrown weaponry and Ninjutsu. Training The training is treacherous, lasting about 2-3 years if the trainee trains every single day, those who train in the art of Ninjutsu are taught swordsmanship, pressure point combat, hand to hand combat, throwing and ranged weaponry, stealth, concealment, sabotage and infiltration. They must master every category to be made a ninja. The weaponry and combat involves long days of conditioning through physical exercise and sparring when the user gets good enough they upgrade to training with live weapons. Stealth and similar categorizes involve the user trying to stay concealed and hidden in various areas from other trained members of the clan/style and likewise trying to find concealed and hidden members in order to raise the users awareness. Other types of training involve trying to get inside heavily guarded facilities and (fake)assassinate targets and get out without anyone noticing or sabotaging various targets and areas that are heavily guarded. Shinobi-Iri 1. Shinobi-Iri: Ghost(しのびいりゆうれい, Shinobi-Iri Yuurei) ''The user utilizes their magic to erase their presence and magical signature making it impossible for enemies and surrounding people to sense their presence at all. 2. '''Shinobi-Iri: Shadowalk'(しのびいりシャドーさんぽ, Shinobi-Iri Shadou Sanpo) ''The users mastery of shadow magic allows them to sink into the shadows, literally, shadows become like maws to the user a portal of sorts, they can sink into a shadow and appear out of a completely different shadow in the same area. In addition to that the user becomes literally and completely invisibility in the shadows. The user can walk through a building, and literally disappear before your eyes the moment his body is immersed in a shadow cast by any object. 5. '''Shinobi-Iri: Fading Shadows'(しのびいりへんしょくほかげ, Shinobi-Iri Henshoku Hokage) T''he user utilizes light magic to bend and refract electromagnetic radiation, such as light around themselves rending themselves completely invisible to the naked eye. Taijutsu 1. '''Taijutsu: Death Strike'(たいじゅつしスト, Taijutsu Shi Suto) The user strikes with a powerful and precise strike right above the heart and vagus nerve, causing the heart to stop. The compression of the chest, along with the damage/force to the vagus nerve which influences heartbeat sends warning signs to the brain that the heart is swelling or overloaded causing the heart to slow down or even stop. The combination of the chest compression, power and precision strike to the vagus nerve will shut down the heart, stopping it from beating. Thus killing the target in one strike, it's hard to achieve in the heat of battle and is instead better to use as a preemptive strike on a unsuspecting opponent. 2. Taijutsu: Paralyzing Strike(たいじゅつまひスト, Taijutsu Mahi Suto) The user strikes a precise and powerful blow to the auxiliary nerve in the armpit to disable the entire body. This causes a topic discharge, the uncontrolled firing of electrical signals receptors in the brain are overloaded. Causing immense pain as the circuit overloads, disruptive signals race to the limbs, calcium and potassium plus floods the body in a storm of electrical charges and the entire system shuts down. Thus causing the entire body to go limp and be unable to move in anyway. 3. Taijutsu: Body Blow(たいじゅつどうブロー, Taijutsu Dou Burou) A elbow strike, or shoulder bash that utilizes Reduced Earth to build up force and momentum appearing right before the enemy and hitting with enough force and power to send an opponent flying backwards and in some instances even kill weakened enemies. Kenjutsu 1. Kenjutsu: Twilight's Dancing Moon(けんじゅつトワイライトダンシングムーン, Kenjutsu Towairaito Danshingu Muun) The user uses Amaterasu's Brilliance to illuminate an area with blinding light crippling, the enemies sight temporarily. Then the user creates two clones/mirages that simultaneously attack the enemy from the left and right while the user uses teleportation to instantaneously appear behind the enemy attacking with a (insert here )resulting in a 2-attack feint by mirages and a real attack from behind Alternatively the user can also make clone/mirages that attacks the back and the left or right allowing the ninja to attack from the left or right sides with the real ninja hidden among the two mirages/clones this movement can be blocked or countered but it is hard even for skilled enemies. 2. Kenjutsu: Flying Swallow Technique(けんじゅつひしょうつばめテクニック, Kenjutsu Hishou Tsubame Tekunikku) The user jumps high above the target throwing two volleys of shuriken the moment the second volley is thrown the user flies downward striking with a powerful fast slash or thrust attack, landing behind the enemy. Alternatively the user can use teleportation magic to appear below the enemies guard kicking them up into the air with a horizontal rising side kick and strike them with a lighting fast thrust or slash attack from the ground up. 3. Kenjutsu: Flashing Shadow(けんじゅつフラッシングシャドー, Kenjutsu Furasshingu Shadou) The user uses Amaterasu's Brilliance while charging the enemy, letting out a blinding white light from their body before striking down their helpless foe with a powerful vertical slash followed by a horizontal spinning strike and body blow to send the enemy flying backwards. 4. Kenjutsu: Shining Heaven's Striking Shadow(けんじゅつシャイニングおおぞらめざましいほかげ, Shainingu Oozora Mezamashii Hokage) The user throws their blade up into the air, jumping up to it immediately. In mid-air, they grab it, charge it with magical energy, causing the blade to glow whatever colour their magic aura is and slam it into the surface/ground, unleashing a huge wave of magical energy, dealing heavy kinetic damage capable of breaking bones and knocking enemies back or forcing them to the ground. 5. Kenjutsu: Dancing Leaf Shadow, One Thousand Blades(けんじゅつダンシングはシャドーワンせんたまはがね, Kenjutsu Danshingu Ha Shadou Wan Sen Tamahagane) The user sheathes their blades and vanishes into thin air being replaced by dozens of white slashes that sends out dozens of blade strikes in front of them it is used at close sword range but can be used up to five feet away. 6. Kenjutsu: Teleportation Slash(けんじゅつしゅんかんいどうきりたてる, Kenjutsu Shunkanidou Kiritateru) The user teleport's their strike from a distance beyond the attacks normal range to an opponent, ignoring the distance between them. The teleported strike has the same damage and force behind it that a normal strike would. The main difference being distance is ignored and it happens in an instant. 7. Kenjutsu: Hypersonic Slash(けんじゅつハイパーソニックきりたてる, Kenjutsu Haipaasonikku Kiritateru) The user's eyes turn a haunting crimson their body is covered in an aura of the same colour the user then uses Reduced Earth Wavejet Step to project themselves forward towards the enemy, attacking the enemy with a slash with godlike speed this attack is nearly unblock-able only someone possessing immense speed would be able to block such an attack. 8. Kenjutsu: One Thousand Cuts Infinite Vacuum( けんじゅつワンせんきりぬき むげんから, Kenjutsu Wan Sen Kirinuki Mugen Kara) 1-5 sharp vacuum waves are created for every slash made as the user moves their arms at lighting speed this attack leaves several white slash after-images in the wake of every slash made making it look like 3-5+ attacks are done at once. These vacuum waves anything caught directly in their path are cut to pieces and are whatever colour the users magical aura is. 9. Kenjutsu: Dancing Leaf( けんじゅつダンシングは, Kenjutsu Danshingu Ha) The user proceeds to attack and suddenly feints, using Reduced Earth to appear in the enemy's blind spot and deliver a fatal blow. 10: Kenjutsu: Ultimate Swallow(けんじゅつきゅうきょくつばめ, Kenjutsu Kyuukyoku Tsubame) A technique that requires almost godlike skill and speed with a blade the user attacks with godlike speed using Reduced Earth Flash Attack at it's highest capacity starting with a left slash, downward slash towards the ground, followed by a right slash creating circular arc horizontally to surround the enemy. This by itself may not seem that impressive, except for the fact that to the enemy the strikes happen all at once, to them they are faced with 3 separate blade strikes from 3 different angles that are coming at them at once. This technique is virtually impossible to block unless you have extreme amounts of speed and a completely unnatural reaction time. The slash image is whatever colour the users magical aura is. Shurikenjutsu 1. Shurikenjutsu: Black Moonlight(しゅりけんじゅつ ブラックげっこう, Shurikenjutsu Burakku Gekkou) The user utilizes Illunis to create a smokescreen and uses teleportation magic to simultaneously appear above the target raining down shuriken and kunai. 2. Shurikenjutsu: Three Point Destruction(しゅりけんじゅつみっつポイントくじょ, Shurikenjutsu Mittsu Pointo Kujo) ''The user hidden from view, throws three completely silent senbon needles at their targets neck. One senbon for the common carotid artery, one for the external carotid artery and one of the internal carotid artery. If just two or all three hit their mark, the targets death is all but assured. With the loss of conscious happening within 20-40 seconds and death within 2-4 minutes. This technique however requires masterful level of precision. This technique is not ideal for the heat of combat and used primarily as a preemptive first strike. 3. '''Shurikenjutsu: Flying Rajin Hurricane Flash'( しゅりけんじゅつひしょうハリケーンせっか, Shurikenjutsu Hishou Rajin Harikeen Sekka) The user throws several kunai at his opponent, teleports to one of them, and kicks the opponent, sending them flying back. While they are still in the air, the user then teleports repeatedly to the kunai around the opponent, constantly slashing them. Before teleporting to the ground and blasting them with a Light Blast. Ninjutsu 1. Ninjutsu: Shadow Eruption(にんじゅつシャドーばくはつ, Ninjutsu Shadou Bakuhatsu) The user forms a ball of shadows in their hand and throws it at the ground, where it bursts into a geyser of shadows that hits the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. 2. Ninjutsu: Light Blast(にんじゅつひかりばくふう, Ninjutsu Hikari Bakufuu) The user enters a crouched stance, gathering light in their hands. Shortly thereafter, the user opens their hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. This spell is less powerful then the dragon slayer variant. Trivia This style of combat was inspired by and based off of a mix of anime style ninja and real life ninja. Using anime style attacks that are based around stealth, concealment and speed and mixing that with what the real ninja stood for and did creating a stealth based style that can survive open combat and stays true more or less to the ninja's roots. I used dark and light magic because I felt that would give me the best opportunity to create attacks that a real ninja would probably use in this anime world of ours. This style is free to be used by others but you need my permission first. So if you'd like to use it just leave a comment below asking to use it, what you want to use it for and if you are wanting to put it on a character, leave a link to the specific character, I'll look everything over and let you know if you have permission. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts